El ultimo Lucario
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Una Forretress vive su normalidad hasta que una anomalía en su trabajo la obliga a escaparse de su zona de confort; en un mundo en el que los Lucario están al borde de la extinción y a nadie pareciera importarle más que los involucrados en este caso.
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Pokemon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **En un hospital**

 _Este era el gran hospital de ciudad Lucario, desafortunadamente ocurrió una tragedia sobre toda la especie de los Lucarios, apareció un terrible virus que enfermaba a todo los Riolus que se infectaban hasta el punto de matarlos. El lugar estaba repleto de pequeños Riolus que lo único que podían hacer era esperar su inminente muerte ya que la medicina no tenía una cura para este virus, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que el virus terminara con la vidas de estas pobres seres inocentes, los medicamentos que les estaban proporcionando a estos Riolus era para que no sufrieran tanto los terribles malestares que tenían que soportar por estar inyectados por el tal virus._

 _Una madre Lucario se encontraba cargando a su pequeño Riolu entre sus brazos mientras intentaba que la pudieran atender, su pequeño hijo sentía fuertes dolores y una terrible calentura de alrededor de 40 grados centígrados, la Lucario al ver que todo el personal iban de un lado, para el otro y ninguno estaba en la recepción comenzó a desesperarse. Repentinamente apareció una gran carretilla que contenía un montón de cuerpos de Riolus sin vida, enseguida el conserje depósito los Riolus muertos en la entrada del hospital junto con otros Riolus que había dejado anteriormente, enseguida el conserje vuelve a entrar hasta el fondo del hospital para acarrear más cadáveres de Riolus que se estaban acumulando adentro del gran hospital. La madre Lucario comenzó a gritar debido a que nadie la atendía debido a que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado._

-¡Hola!, ¡Alguien puede atenderme!, ¡por favor tengo a mi hijo muy enfermo!, ¡necesito ayuda urgente!- _**Gritaba de desesperación la madre Lucario cada vez mas angustiada por no recibir nada de ayuda.**_

 _De repente el pequeño Riolu de esta joven madre Lucario comenzó a vomitar mucha sangre, había un gran charco de sangre a los pies de la pobre Lucario que ni siquiera tenía dinero para un seguro medico, entonces la joven madre vio horrorizada como en ese preciso instante su primer y único hijo de muy corta edad perdía la vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que ver sus últimos segundos de vida. Enseguida el conserje Lucario como si nada comenzó a limpiar con un trapeador el gran charco de sangre que estaba a los pies de la joven madre Lucario que se había quedado sin su pequeño hijo Riolu, entonces después de terminar de limpiar el piso con una frialdad tremenda le quito de los brazos de la madre Lucario a su pequeño hijo que ahora había perdido la vida por el letal virus que había brotado en todo el mundo para tirarlo junto con los demás cadáveres de Riolus que se estaban amontonando en la entrada principal del gran hospital._

-¡Oiga que le pasa!, ¡ese es mi hijo!- _ **Grito con mucha angustia.**_

 _Entonces la joven madre Lucario trato de recuperar a su pequeño hijo Riolu al intentar quitarle desesperadamente el cuerpo sin vida de dicho a Riolu al conserje que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, luego el conserje Lucario jala el cadáver con todas sus fuerzas y lo logra recuperar pero como la joven madre nunca soltó a su hijo muerto esta cayó al suelo._

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Qué no ve que su hijo está muerto?, por orden del gobernador todos los Riolus deben ser incinerados- _**Arroja el Riolu con los demás cadáveres-**_ ¡inmediatamente!- _**Grito el conserje al mismo tiempo que le perdía fuego al cumulo de Riolus muerto en la entrada principal.**_

-¡No!, ¡Mi hijo no puede estar muerto!, ¡el no!- _**Comento a llorar con una tristeza insoportable-**_ era tan pequeño y tierno- _**Dijo la joven madre Lucario.**_

-Ya acéptelo, su hijo está… ¡muerto!- _**Pronuncio el conserje Lucario.**_

 _La sala de espera estaba completamente llena, había muchos Lucarios yéndose y llegando por la terrible expectativa de que las posibilidades de muerte eran del 100% además de que el virus era altamente contagioso. Los más ricos solo podían retrasar lo inevitable debido a que todavía no existía una cura eficaz contra esta terrorífica pandemia, solo tratamientos que minimizaban el dolor y alargaban el sufrimiento tantos de los padres como de los hijos que lo único que podían hacer era esperar la muy cercana muerte._

 **En la oficina de Alfred**

 _Enseguida una secretaria fue directa hacia la oficina de Alfred que era el dueño del hospital y el mejor medico de toda la ciudad, tenía cinco doctorados, uno en medicina, el segundo en farmacología, el tercero en biología, otro en microbiología y finalmente el ultimo en virología, era el padre de la reciente revolución medica pero ahora se encontraba ante el reto más difícil de su carrera, el virus que puso en jaque a todo su trabajo._

 _Entonces esta secretaria que también era la esposa de Alfred entro a dicho lugar para hablar con su marido sobre las últimas noticias que tenía que darle, además de que el panorama se veía cada vez terrible._

-Alfred, el hospital junto con los demás hospitales de la ciudad están a lo máximo de su capacidad, ya es oficinal, todos los Riolus del mundo se encuentran infectados con esta extraña enfermedad- _**Dijo la esposa de Alfred con mucha preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo.**_

-Esto es terrible, ni yo podría encontrar una cura tan rápido, se nos agota el tiempo y ni con todo el mundo trabajando en una cura lograremos encontrar la cura a tiempo, me temo que en cuestión de unos pocos años los riolus se extinguirán- _**Pronuncio Alfred con mucha decepción en sus palabras.**_

-Amor, nuestro Hijo recién nació acaba de enfermarse con el letal virus- _**Comento la esposa de Alfred casi llorando.**_

-Es innegable lo que está a punto de suceder- _**Mira por la ventana-**_ es muy posible que los Lucarios no sobrevivían esta tragedia- _**Comienza a fruncir el Ceño-**_ ¡pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por detener esta pandemia!, ¡este es el mayor desafió de toda mi carrera!- _**Grito Alfred con mucha enjundia.**_

 **En el laboratorio**

 _Alfred junto con un gran equipo de doctores cada uno experto en su materia comenzaron con la investigación de una posible cura para el terrible virus que estaba enfermando a todos los Riolus del mundo y debido a esta causa amenazando con extinguir a la especie de los Lucarios, pero por más que investigaron y experimentaron tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo para lograr grandes avances sobre la cura de esta monstruosa pandemia. Pero en las etapas finales el gobernador suspendió los recursos monetarios debido a que esta campaña le costaba literalmente una fortuna que al final de cuentas no podría pagar y tenía que gastar dinero según en otras cosas más importantes, es por este motivo que Alfred no pudo encontrar la cura definitiva para la enfermedad, aunque lo que si logro fue conseguir una cura momentánea, se trataba de una vacuna que se tendría que estar proporcionando cada mes a los Riolus infectados hasta que evolucionaran a Lucarios, esto lo logro gracias a que se hizo amigo de uno de los Lucarios más ricos del mundo y que gustoso financió el progreso en la cura que Alfred estaba encabezando. El dinero rápidamente se acabo porque la investigación era demasiado costosa y aun faltaba mucho para la cura definitiva, aunque Alfred había encontrado un tratamiento algo eficaz para combatir la enfermedad, su hijo no logro evolucionar a Lucario rápidamente y eventualmente pereció por culpa del letal enfermedad, el virus era altamente mutable y eso hizo, ahora no había esperanzas para los Riolus que quedaban en ese tiempo en el mundo, todos murieron ocasionando un extinción momentánea de los Riolus._

 **En el cementerio**

 _Había kilómetros y kilómetros de tumbas que contenían a los cadáveres de los Riolus con las familias más adineradas de la ciudad debido a que el espacio del cementerio era limitado y se había elevado mucho su precio por estar muy cotizado por la terrible tragedia de extinción masiva. Allí se encontraba Alfred junto con su esposa llorando por la pérdida de su hijo al lado de su tumba, Alfred sabía que había fallado, toda una generación de Riolus habían muerto en un par de años y todo por no haber encontrado la cura a tiempo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_ un letal virus extingue a los Riolu; 80 años más tarde solo queda en el mundo una pareja de Lucarios antes de que su especie se extinga por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: 80 años han pasado desde la extinción de los Riolu.

* * *

En el distrito Acero: una ciudad donde normalmente solo habitan pokémon del mencionado tipo. Una Forretress vive sola en unos de los pequeños departamentos individuales cercanos al gran hospital regional en donde trabaja como enfermera, hace años que no ve a su familia pero eso no la desanima y desde pequeña siempre tuvo deseos de independizarse de sus padres. Domingo 1 de enero; otra vez pasa año nuevo únicamente con la soledad de su pequeña vivienda. Casi todos sus familiares se localizan en el distrito Bicho lo que significa que para visitarlos tendría que alejarse bastante de la actual zona en en la cual vive además desatender su trabajo no es opción.

El susodicho complejo de departamentos consta de 8 edificios de 15 pisos de altura; todos formando un círculo estando en medio una gran alberca y los espacios entre las edificaciones hay cercas de 3 metros de altura. Todo pintado de un simple color blanco o gris en el caso de lo último mencionado, cada vivienda cuenta con lo básico; sala, cocina, dormitorio, baño y un cuarto para lavar la ropa: todas las habitaciones tienen el espacio muy reducido. El departamento de está Forretress ubicado en un 5° piso solo posee pocos muebles; refrigerador, estufa, 3 sofá, mesa, pequeña alacena, 2 librero, 2 televisiones y una cama individual. A pesar de que goza de un buen sueldo la tipo Bicho-Acero nunca le gustó el concepto de adornar las casas con baratijas y mejor decidió ahorrar todo el dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

Cómo trabaja de noche sus vecinos casi nunca socializan con ella exceptuando un Excadrill que también trabaja por las noches. Aunque bueno tampoco es que se molesten tanto en ofrecerles su amistad debido a que esta Forretress es muy especial por el hecho de que puede generar electricidad; cosa poco común en su especie. Lo que le proporciona crear un débil campo magnético con el cual logra flotar unos centímetros del suelo además de poder controlar ciertos objetos metálicos de poca masa; manipular piezas de metal más pesados que ella solo le proporciona fatiga y jaqueca. Por último cuenta con un único movimiento: Electrocañon; generalmente los pokémon civiles no cuentan con esos exóticos atributos.

La tipo Bicho-Acero come algo antes de irse y después al mismo tiempo que sale de su departamento también lo hace él de enfrente.

—Hola Forretress ¿de nuevo vas al hospital? —saluda mientras cierra su puerta con llave el vecino; Excadrill.

—¿Y tú vas de nuevo a la fundidora? Bob ya sabes la respuesta —contesta la tipo Bicho-Acero también haciendo lo propio.

—Lo sé pero es que nunca soy bueno para iniciar una conversación —comenta el tipo Tierra-Acero como sintiendo obligación de hablarle.

—Pues no lo intentes —es lo último que dice ella un poco molesta que siempre le moleste todas las noches.

Ferrotross se va levitando hasta su trabajo; es alrededor de 1 kilómetro. Baja por el ascensor, luego de salir del edificio en donde vive cruza la calle y finalmente atraviesa la colonia utilizando el andador que termina justo enfrente de la principal clínica de la zona; todo el trayecto se encuentra iluminado por una serie de faroles además de uno que otro banco para sentarse.

En el hospital regional se localiza Alfred: ya de edad muy avanzada para su especie; en cama, conectado a máquinas que miden entre muchas cosas los latidos de su corazón, se encontraba mirando una hermosa luna llena a través de la ventana, la cortina azul claro que adorna el ventanal está abierta, lamentando muchas cosas antes de ser interrumpido por su doctora: una Lopunny. Ella, usa una bata y un pantalón blanco: que corresponde a su uniforme, se fija que su paciente sujeta con sus extremidades superiores el periódico (hay muchos tirados por toda la habitación: con artículos atribuyendo las muertes de varios Lucario a "accidentes" lamentables) lo que no puede evitar pensar «ya se volvió paranoico» aun así decide actuar normal y pronuncia con una gran sonrisa:

—Hola Alfred. —nota que no le hace caso— «no me digas que es por lo de ayer» —sospechó por lo que lo único que hace es sentarse en la silla de la esquina, la usa cuando su estancia se torna larga, para esperar a que responda— sabes que preocuparte no solucionara nada...

—Lo sé —por fin el Lucario responde luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo— pero es solo que considero la posibilidad de que… —duda un poco— haya algo más implicado —el tipo Lucha-Acero presiente que no es simple casualidad la inminente extinción de su especie.

—Vamos Alfred anímate. Quiero ver una gran sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro —en verdad la tipo Normal tiene simpatía con su paciente.

—Basta Loppuny no más —el tipo Lucha-Acero está cansado de que todos los días sean lo mismo.

—Que tus 'huesos' se hayan 'oxidado' no quiere decir que también lo haga tu sentido del humor —a la doctora se le agotó la paciencia.

La Loppuny se retiró de la habitación del Lucario y mientras iba por el pasillo para ir con su próximo paciente antes de terminar con sus horas hábiles se encuentra con la enfermera Forretress yendo levitando en sentido opuesto a su caminar; aprovecha para decirle:

—Haber si puedes con el loco cascarrabias.

Dejando en duda a la tipo Bicho-Acero pero decide no prestar atención a eso. Su trabajo es vigilar a todos los paciente que se ubican en recuperación, entre ellos Alfred, por lo que le parece raro que su doctora lo siga atendiendo: hace tiempo que se encuentra estable. Forretres como siempre hace se la pasa horas y horas recorriendo los pasillos de los pacientes en observación; como si se tratara de un guardia de seguridad (realmente durante la noche queda poco personal exceptuando a los de emergencias [esa área siempre está activa todo el tiempo]). Hasta que por simple ocurrencia decide volver hacia la habitación del tipo Lucha-Acero; también por el hecho que lleva varios minutos sin pasar por esa zona.

Todo el hospital es vigilado por un sistemas de cámaras de seguridad operando las 24 horas: siendo vigilado por 2 policías a lo largo del día (uno diurno y el otro nocturno); en estos momentos quien observa el mosaico de monitores, mostrando casi la totalidad del lugar, es un Bisharp. Como todas las noches el tipo Siniestro-Acero, vistiendo su uniforme de policía, hace su negligencia de ausentarse de su vigilancia alrededor de 1 hora para comer, ligar de vez en cuando con todas las empleadas sexy de la clínica: ejemplo la Loppuny; desde que llegó al hospital a trabajar hizo mejorar su puntualidad, o tomar un buen descanso (después de todo nunca pasa nada… ¿verdad?).

Forretress antes de pasar por la habitación del Lucario saca una libreta y un bolígrafo para escribir un recordatorio sobre un foco defectuoso a mitad del pasillo donde se ubica; no deja de titilar De repente mira de reojo un ente entrando a un cuarto muy en particular; con más curiosidad o preocupación que miedo se anima a entrar en la habitación del tipo Lucha-Acero (solo es otro paciente para ella sin nada en particular más allá de ser de los últimos ejemplares de su especie), una vez ingresando al mencionado lugar lo primero que nota es a Magnezone.

Alfred sentía los ojos cansados pero aun así no tenía ganas de dormir, cuando sin previo aviso apareció el doctor de tipo Eléctrico-Acero con motivos escasos para estar aquí, «¿pero qué hace acá el doctor Magnezone?¿Tiene algo que decirme?¿Que no tiene trabajo como líder en el área de emergencias?» Formulaba un montón de preguntas pero jamás se imaginó que el motivo sería mucho más macabro de lo esperado (este párrafo pasó unos segundos antes).

—Doctor Magnezone ¿es usted? —pregunta la tipo Bicho-Acero sin nada en la mente.

—¡¿Eeh?! —antes no contemplaba intrusos— rayos jamás creí que llegaras tan pronto —es lo que dice el Magnezone— parece que hoy tendré trabajo de más —con su campo electromagnético tiene suspendido un cuchillo.

El tipo Lucha-Acero no puede gritar o tan siquiera respirar ya que una lámina de acero alrededor de su hocico le impide realizar esas naturales funciones. El verdugo del Lucario no le basta con asfixiarlo sino que se asegura acuchillando justo en el corazón: Alfred morirá posteriormente de una hemorragia aunque antes se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno en el cerebro.

A continuación el tipo Eléctrico-Acero usando sus poderes electromagnéticos le coloca otra lámina de acero en los ojos a su próxima victima, a continuación se marchan de allí: se genera mucho ruido cuando accidentalmente la enfermera colisiona con la pared, no puede escapar del intenso campo magnético de su agresor o tan siquiera ver y solo logra escuchar lo siguiente después de varios minutos de incertidumbre:

—¡Maldición! el plan era perfecto ¿como es posible que se complicó tanto— Se escuchan los sonidos de un elevador— para la próxima espero que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio —No deja de quejarse el Magnezone— ¿Por qué no tomé las escaleras?

—¿2° día del año y ya tenemos acción del bueno? —se escucha una misteriosa voz.

Acto seguido los quejidos del tipo Eléctrico-Acero se hacen notar luego de probablemente sufrir un daño aún desconocido; la tipo Bicho-Acero se agita bastante e involuntariamente choca contra la pared por aun estar bajo la influencia de su victimario.

—Tan impulsiva como siempre —se escucha la voz del guardia de seguridad— que tiempos aquellos.

—¡Veamos qué pueden hacer contra esto! —Se siente con creces lo enfadado que se encuentra y ahora un misterioso ruido ensordecedor se hace notar.

Unos minutos antes. Una Girafarig, vestida con un uniforme de policía, entró al gran hospital regional: un rascacielos de 37 pisos de altura. Lo primero que se lograba apreciar era la recepción siendo atendida por un Bronzong: el secretario. Este último estaba platicando con la doctora Lopunny (por cierto Bisharp se localizaba durmiendo en la sala de al lado con la pantalla de plasma encendida).

—¿Ya se va doctora Lopunny? —Preguntó el tipo Acero-Psíquico dejando de lado la computadora donde trabaja.

—Si ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí solo estoy de relleno —Contestó la tipo Normal— ¿Y ese milagro que Bisharp no me acosó hoy? —Se dio cuenta que no lo había visto

—Tiene suerte al parecer esta vez lo que le ganó fue el sueño —Respondió el Bronzong.

—Si, es cierto —lo vio dormido en el sofá— y tiene el descaro de dormirse a la vista de todos —la Loppuny tuvo un fuerte bostezo— Tengo mucho sueño lo bueno que ya termine. Bueno me voy— Salió del hospital para después dirigirse a su casa.

En eso Girafarig despertó al tipo Siniestro-Acero para decirle lo siguiente:

—Hey tu ¿que no tiene que estar vigilando? —Dijo la tipo Normal-Psíquico.

—Si, lo siento allí voy —despertó de improviso— ¿pero qué haces aquí?

—Nada solo vine por una corazonada —le gustó recurrir al sarcasmo.

—Como sea regreso a mi puesto —Respondió intentando aguantar su molestia de ser interrumpido a mitad de su dulce sueño— «¿en serio tendrá cita a medianoche?¿O que no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de asegurarte que trabaje?» —Pensó el Bisharp mientras se dirigió al elevador.

—Espera te sigo… de seguro eres capaz de dormir y luego ni te enteras de nada —Comentó la Girafarig al mismo tiempo que se acercó a su colega.

—Como quieras —el bisharp contestó con el mismo humor de antes— «¿por qué no fue una Lopunny?».

En cuanto pudieron entraron al elevador; una vez cerradas las puertas parecería que se formara un incómodo silencio pero fue opacado antes por un extraño ruido casi inaudible.

—¿qué fue eso? —preguntó la tipo Normal-Psíquico al escuchar dicho sonido.

—Yo no escuche nada —respondió el tipo Siniestro-Acero desconcertado por lo que dijo su compañera.

—Tan despistado como siempre —se acuerda de aquella vez que el Bisharp se quedó dormido con el reloj despertador sonando por horas.

—Ya, no es para tanto —al tipo Siniestro-Acero le molestó que le dijeran "algo que no era" pero tampoco quería discutir por ello.

Luego de un incómodo silencio las puerta del elevador se abrieron: teniendo al doctor de tipo Eléctrico-Acero secuestrando a la enfermera de tipo Bicho-Acero.

—Para la próxima espero que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio —Magnezone vio a los 2 policías en el elevador— ¿Por qué no tomé las escaleras?— se cuestionó a sí mismo.

—¿2° dia del año y ya tenemos acción del bueno? —sorpresivamente la Girafarig genera con su 'hocico' una bola oscura para después lanzarselo al malvado pokémon.

—Tan impulsiva como siempre —el Bisharp recuerda la vez que destruyó su reloj despertado— que tiempos aquellos.

Magnezone junto con Forretress se estrellan contra la pared

—¡Veamos qué puede hacer contra esto! —Se siente con creces lo enfadado que se pusó y un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del elevador se hacía notar.

Acto seguido la cabina del elevador se desprende de su sitio asignado para posteriormente atrapar con la ayuda de la pared a los 2 policías (llegamos al presente).

—Estamos atrapados —Bisharp anuncia lo obvio; la cabina empieza a encogerse— y en serios problemas.

—No me digas, mejor haz algo útil y sácanos de aquí —ordenó la tipo Normal-Psíquico.

—Ya lo tengo bajo control —de su antebrazo crea un gran 'sable luminoso´en su antebrazo con el cual corta por la mitad la cabina que los mantenía atrapados— listo problema solucionado y ahora mira cómo derrotó a ese delincuente .

—Vaya me impresiona tu movimiento Guillotina— Bisharp falla su ataque muy penosamente y luego es puesto contra la pared después de recibir un poderoso rayo— corrijo, me impresionaba tu movimiento Guillotina —comentó la tipo normal-psíquico sobre su compañero.

—Perfecto mi plan ya no puede salir peor —el Magnezone casi recibe un Electrocañon de parte de Forretress— ¿pero que carajo?

—¡Ya suéltame Magnezone! —por fin la Bicho-Acero se decide a atacar.

Esta historia continuará...…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¡He vuelto!, así por cierto ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! :D y como no recibir el 2017 con un nuevo capitulo.

Notar del autor: Originalmente este capitulo iba a ser más largo pero por diversos motivos no lo logre completar sumado a que esta forma tan experimental de escribir que use para este capitulo (ya que bueno este fanfic cumple 1 año: aunque haya nacido muerto .-.; pero no hablemos de cosas triste [igual planee el capitulo para publicarlo en estas fechas] me consumió más tiempo del esperado, así que por eso tardaré bastante en caso de escribir un hipotético capitulo 3 o por lo menos serán así de cortos.

Como pueden notar hay cambios y de continuar probablemente habrá más cambios (la perfección no existe como tal porque siempre entremos algo por mejorar).

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde en este año recién comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Enseguida la tipo bicho-acero vuelve a realizar una vez más el Electrocañón pero nuevamente vuelve a fallar.

—Ahora si que ya me hartaron los tres —Magnezone responde intentando reprimir su molestia por ver su brillante plan arruinado.

El tipo eléctrico-acero empieza a paralizar con su Onda trueno a todos a su alrededor mientras que recibe un Bola sombra de la Girafarig y Bisharp por su parle le quita a su rehén con Desarme.

—Ríndase doctor, sus planes han sido frustrados —la tipo normal-psíquico lo dice con mucho orgullo.

—Eso jamás —mira hacia la ventana abierta— ¡yo volveré!

Entonces el Magnezone se arroja por la ventana, BIsharp reacciona rápido y también hace lo mismo. Posteriormente el tipo eléctrico-acero revela que no está solo y resulta que sus amigos lo rescatan con una cuerda que está sujeta a un poderosos imán que lo captura phara salvarlo de chocar con el suelo. En cambio, el tipo acero-siniestro golpea violentamente el pavimento de la calle.

—Siempre igual de imprudente—comenta la Girafarig.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta sorprendida la tipo bicho-acero.

—Soy la agente especial Girafarig, soy la líder del departamento de defensa de la ODU y si te preguntas porque estoy aquí es porque mi estómago hace ruidos extraños —lo dice de una forma ridículamente seria que denota ingenuidad; le rugen las tripas.

—¿A mitad de la noche?

—Las emergencias nunca tienen horario.

—Creo que tienes hambre —le vuelven a rugir las tripas: Ferrotress se incomoda bastante— sí, es hambre, no es nada grave.

—Si, creo que es eso —se sonroja bastante: ni ella se lo cree— este bueno gracias por curarme doctora.

—Soy enfermera —se lo recuerda la tipo bicho-acero con incredulidad pero sobre todo incomodidad de la situación.

—Si, este, gracias de nuevo por recordármelo—da unos pasos hacia atrás; se muere de la vergüenza— Adiós —sale corriendo.

—Pero que extraña Girafarig —comenta la Ferrotress mientras escucha los lamentos del herido en la calle— ¡el Bisharp! —sale corriendo a su rescate.

Lejos del hospital la tipo normal-psíquico se lamenta por hacerse inventado tremendo cuento poco creíble.

—Pero que estúpida fui por decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente, debí pensarlo mejor ahora esa ferrotress debe creer que soy muy boba.

—Yo también creo que eres muy boba —le responde una voz misteriosa que salía de un callejo sin salida entre edificios.

—Hay vamos Lucas, las cosas no salieron tan mal —se defiende la tipo normal-psíquico.

De entre las sombras sale un misterioso sujeto con sombrero, gabardina y el rostro lo tiene cubierto.

—¿Y bien que tal salieron las cosas? —Pregunta Lucas a su cómplice.

—Mal, un Magnezone asesino a Alfred —responde la Girafarig de forma directa.

—¡¿Qué?! —el sujeto misterioso se pone muy temeroso— esto es terrible, los Lucario están al borde de la extinción, cada espécimen que se elimina es un paso más al camino de su desaparición —lo piensa un poco— aunque bueno, eso significa que cada vez los Lucario son más raros y por lo tanto más valiosos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Se impacienta.

—Bueno solo nos queda capturar a la Lucario del distrito Lucha, y mejor apurémonos que una colega ya nos está esperando.

—¿con colega te refieres a tu hermana? —Sospecha de quien se trata la tipo normal-psíquico.

—¡Firafarig! Por favor deja de estar adivinando que me es muy perturbador —responde el misterioso sujeto con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

Días después. Ferrotress vuelve luego de una noche completa en su trabajo, atendió bien al Bisharp y ya están a punto de darle el alta, entra a su departamento tan tranquilamente como cualquier día normal y no es hasta que ve su cocina donde logra identificar al mismo tipo eléctrico-acero del otro día.

—¿creíste que te escaparías de mi tan fácilmente? —se toma una taza de café mientras mira por la ventana.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta muy incrédula la tipo bicho-acero.

—No nos gusta los testigos y como sabrás es muy difícil eliminar a los tipo acero de la existencia —sentencia el extraño intruso mientras agita su cuchara ferrosa.

Enseguida Ferrotress intenta escapar, pero no lo consigue ya que su agresor la atrapa en un poderosos campo magnético que no la deja escapar. Por su parte Bob ese día se le hizo tarde y mientras introduce sus llaves para entrar a su casa alcanza a darse cuenta de que su vecina esta siendo secuestrada.

—Pero que momento tan más incomodo —comenta el Excadrill algo sorprendido por la situación.

—¡Bob no te quedes allí congelado y ayúdame! —Le grita la Ferrotress a su vecino.

—Y yo que quería irme a dormir —es lo último que dice el tipo tierra-acero.

Acto seguido el Pokémon subterráneo utiliza su ataque mas poderoso: Perforador, sobre el enemigo para así dejarlo bien noqueado.

—Muchas gracias Bob —agradece la tipo bicho-acero mientras se aleja de su secuestrador.

—Deberás que este lugar es cada vez menos seguro —se queja el tipo tierra-acero.

De repente se abre el asesor con una tipo roca-siniestro adentro.

—¿Oye Ferrotress te acuerdas si tenemos una vecina Tyranitar de vecina? —pregunta el Pokémon subterráneo muy intrigado.

—Para serte franca. No ¡corre! —Responde la tipo bicho-acero con determinación.

Entonces los dos tipo acero empiezan a escapar por sus vidas al mismo tiempo que su agresora ejecuta un Llamarada; logran su cometido y el ataque golpea uno de las paredes del edificio. El Pokémon coraza los persigue, pero como prácticamente casi toca el techo: a cada rato se golpe con toda la iluminación que cuelga del techo.

—¿Por qué no pueden hacer este lugar más grande? —se disgusta la tipo roca-siniestro.

En el estacionamiento. Excadrill enciende su camioneta y junto con Ferrotress salen a toda velocidad de ese lugar y sin ningún lugar en mente ya que solo quieren alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar: otro vehículo también sale del estacionamiento.

—¿bueno, que no vas a decirme que esta pasando aquí? —Pregunta el tipo tierra-acero mientras conduce.

—Bueno. Hace un par de días ese Magnezone asesino a Alfred y lo descubrí casualmente —se siente un poco tensa por el vehículo que los viene siguiendo— un momento… creo que nos viene siguiendo.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo —se le ocurre una idea al Pokémon subterráneo.

Entonces el Excadrill sale de la avenida principal para doblar en una esquina cualquiera y en lugar de seguir, sigue dando vuelta a la misma manzana hasta volver a la avenida principal: el automóvil también realizo ese mismo movimiento.

—Definitivamente nos están persiguiendo —la bicho-acero siente preocupación por confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Maldición! —el tipo tierra-acero comienza con un tic en el ojo— ¡Pues a ver si nos pueden seguir el ritmo!

Enseguida el Pokémon subterráneo pisa a fondo hasta alcanzar mucha velocidad, una Skarmory empieza a sobrevolarlos, vuelve a salir de la avenida principal para entrar a una colonia para despistarlos al moverse entre las calles de forma muy errática y al principio funciona, pero después descubren que el misterioso Pokémon que los persigue tiene secuaces.

—¿Por qué no funciona? —Se queja el Pokémon que conduce.

—Bob tenemos compañía— la Pokémon larva se da cuenta que también los persiguen por aire— un Skarmory nos tiene bien vigilados.

—Con que era eso —se le ocurre una idea al Excadrill— veamos si ese pajarraco nos puede ver debajo del concreto.

Más tarde la persecución prosigue debajo de un conjunto de túneles que los perseguidos utilizan para despistar a la Skarmory que los vigila desde las alturas; también les pierde el rastro el que los sigue desde el complejo de departamentos.

—jefa, los perdí…

Los dos tipos acero acuerdan entrar a un centro comercial para tener un momento de relajación y pensar en lo que van a hacer a continuación; en un local especializado en desayunos.

—Y pensar que hace un par de horas no me querían secuestrar la mafia de quien sabe que —el Excadrill se toma un café caliente— necesito dormir un par de horas.

—yo también tengo mucho sueño —Ferrotress se siente aliviada por no pasar sola esos momentos de angustia— Gracias por salvarme.

—Si, este bueno —se sonroja bastante— ya sabes como soy… además ¿Cómo podría abandonar en esa situación tan horrible? —El Excadrill siente mucho orgullo— no puedo cruzarme de brazos con semejante injusticia pasando enfrente de mis ojos.

Luego a la tipo bicho-acero le entran ganas de ir al baño, va al susodicho lugar y ya cuando esta lista para hacer de sus necesidades logra escuchar un extraña conversación que le llama mucho la atención; abre ligeramente la puerta y apreciar a la misma Tyranitar que le ataco en complejo de departamento teniendo una conversación con una Salazzle.

—¿¡Cómo fue que se te escaparon?! —Se queja la tipo roca-siniestro.

—porque me culpas de tu incompetencia —la tipo veneno-fuego frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo Giratinas iba a saber que nuestra victima recibiría ayuda?

—Creo que no te llega el oxigeno hasta allá arriba —la Pokémon largatoxica se esfuerza por retener su enojo— tienes suerte de no ser un Salandit porque si no estarías casi muerto en estos instantes.

—Yo sé lo que hago —la Tyranitar trata de defenderse—

—¡Todo yo, todo yo! —se queja la tipo veneno-fuego— si quieres que algo salga bien lo tienes que hacer tu misma.

Más tarde, cuando la pokemon larva logra salir sin ser vista por ese par, se junta con su amigo de tipo tierra-acero para contarle lo que descubrió en el baño y que están en sumo peligro.

—Si que tardaste mucho en el baño —comenta el Pokémon subterráneo.

—Bob debemos irnos lo más pronto de aquí —en verdad que la tipo bicho-acero esta algo asustada— la Tyranitar que nos ataco en el pasillo de nuestros departamentos está aquí y también tiene de cómplice a una Salazzle.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder vámonos —se come una gran hamburguesa— ¿Qué? Tanta persecución abre el apetito.

Acto seguido los dos tipo acero intentan salir por la entrada principada ya que es la más cercana a su posición actual, pero por desgracia allí se encuentra la Pokémon coraza, así que cambian de estrategia e intentan escapar por la salida al otro lado del centro comercial. Ya unos metros de la salida, en el departamento de ropa, divisan a la Pokémon lagartoxica caminando directo hacia ellos: así que se escogen detrás de una estantería de camisas y contra la pared.

La Salazzle se detiene justo enfrente de los que intenta encontrar, mira para todas direcciones y nada: se queda pensativa por unos segundos. Excadrill busca alguna forma de escapar, pero sencillamente están acorralados y por su parte Ferrotress tiene literal el trasero de la Salazzle enfrente de ella: tienen bastante suerte de no ser tocados por a larga cola de la Pokémon lagartoxica.

Luego de otros eternos segundos de tención la tipo veneno-fuego se decanta por vigilar por algún 0tro lugar.

—Eso estuvo muy cercas —comenta la pokémon larva aliviand su estres.

—Si, ni que lo digas —da un gran suspiro de alivio el tipo tierra-acero.

Los dos aceros aprovechan para salir, pero… Solo es una trampa de Salazzle porque ella ya sabia que estaban escondidos allí.

—¿A dónde tan rápido? —Sentencia la tipo veneno-fuego.

—Ferrotress cuidado —el Pokémon subterráneo se preocupa demasiado.

Excadrill protege a su compañera de tipo bicho-acero tan solo por su impulso de querer protegerla a toda costa: para su suerte el ataque resulta de tipo veneno para su buena suerte ¿o no?

—¿Qué? —el tipo tierra-acero se entera que esta lleno de un asqueroso fluido— ¿Por qué me atacaste con veneno si somos tipo acero?

—Porque me gusta que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio por mi —se le acerca muy seductoramente— guapo no te me resista —lo mira directo a sus ojos — solo déjate llevar…

—¡No lo escuches Bob solo quiere engañarte! —Grita la tipo bicho-acero al recordar los trucos sucios de las lagartoxicas.

—Con que te llamas Bob… —le entrega una linda sonrisa irresistible— pero que bonito nombre —empieza acariciar los hombros de su víctima— vamos Bob quiéreme. Hazme tuya.

—Claro mi reina —Excadrill no puede resistir las poderosas feromonas y ese poderoso encanto.

—Excelente, por favor elimina a esa hija de Ditto de mi vista —sentencia con frialdad la tipo veneno-fuego.

—Como ordenes mi reina —confirma el Pokémon subterráneo.

—Hay no esto es malo —Ferrotress en verdad que está en serios problemas.

—Y esto solo esta comenzando —comenta la Salazzle— Bob ataca.

Enseguida el Pokémon subterráneo agrede a la Ferrotress con un fuerte Cabeza de hierro, la tipo bicho-acero usa su campo magnético para arrojarle varias cosas ligeras de metal al Excadrill que no parece importarle en lo más mínimo y realiza su movimiento más poderoso que vendría a ser Perforador; la Pokémon larva solo logra seguir consiente ya que sabe usar Protección.

Acto seguido la Ferrotress saca una camisa para que con el gancho de acero para rodearlo alrededor de su cabeza y con la tela talaparle la vista, aprovecha esa distracción para escapar, pero es detenida por la tipo veneno-fuego: que le arroja un Pulso dragón; Excadrill se desespera por no poder quitarse la camisa y la termina destruyendo por completo.

—¿A dónde tan rápido? —la Pokémon lagartoxica se ríe en su cara.

—Si, eso no fue muy bonito que digamos, casi me asfixio —se queja el tipo tierra-acero.

—¡Por favor Bob no me hagas esto! —la bicho-cero en verdad que esta muy desesperada.

—Ferrotress sabes perfectamente que jamás te haría daño —el Pokémon subterráneo siempre estuvo fingiendo.

—¡¿Qué Giratina?! —La Salazzle se queda pasmada ya que no lo puede creer.

Excadrilll toma por sorpresa a su adversaria y con un preciso Perforador la derrota sin más complicaciones. La tipo bicho-acero aprovecha para amarrar todas las extremidades de la Pokémon lagartoxica.

—Bob no me vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡en verdad me asustaste! —Se enoja bastante la pokemon larva.

—Lo siento, pero si que me loci… debería ser actor —comenta el Pokémon subterráneo.

Entonces esquivan a duras penas un casi sorpresivo Roca afilada de parte de a Tyranitar, todo el mundo comienza a preocuparse y resguardarse, los dos aceros corren por sus vidas y también se llevan consigo a la ahora inconsciente tipo veneno-fuego.

—¡Oigan devuelvan a Salazzle! Los que deberían ser secuestrados son ustedes —se queja la tipo roca-siniestro.

Excadrill, Ferrotress y Salazzle se alejan del centro comercial para volver a la arteria principal de la ciudad, la Skarmory vuelve, la Pokémon lagartoxica despierta y lo primero que ve es al Pokémon subterráneo en todo su esplendor: lo empieza a ver con otros ojos.

—Soy yo o aquí empieza a hacer calor —la tipo veneno-fuego mira directamente al conductor.

—ah ya despertaste princesa —la Pokémon larva se disgusta bastante— y de seguro eres tú.

—Y ya deja de verme tan extraño Salazzle, tus trucos no funcionan conmigo —Excadrill se cansa de esa actitud tan reprochable.

—Dittos —hace su cara más adorable: nada de nada— ¡imposible! Ningún macho se ha resistido jamás a mis encantos —empieza a golpearlo muy levemente con su cola— ¡porque no me haces caso!—la Pokémon lagartoxica se frustra por no lograr su cometido— ¡Porque no me haces caso!

—Ayuda Ferrotress —el Excadrill hace su esfuerzo por seguir conduciendo bien.

—Ya basta Salazzle —la detiene al enrollarle un pedazo de metal en la cola— ¿Por qué tu y tu banda nos están persiguiendo! —la tipo bicho-acero quiere respuestas

—Lo siento, pero eso es información clasificada y jamás te lo diré —es lo que dice la Salazzle.

Entonces la tipo acero-volador empieza a arrojar púas al puente del cual se localizan.

—Maldito pajarraco, siempre arroja porquerías al campo —se queja el tipo tierra-acero mientras esquiva los obstáculos

Entonces empiezan a ser atacador por la Skarmory que aterriza en el techo de la camioneta y empieza a atacar el techo.

—¡Cuidado! —Grita Ferrotress.

Acto seguido los dos tipo acero saltan del vehículo que en cuestión de segundos es envuelto en un poderoso Lanzallamas de un tipo fuego-tierra. En eso pasa un camión y tanto Excadrill como Ferrotress saltan al techo del vehículo de carga.

—¡Oye Camerupt avisa cuando hagas eso! —Se queja la Salazzle— ¡para mi suerte también soy de tipo fuego!

El Pokémon erupción nomas no dice nada y se queda con una mirada que denota desprecio.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

nota inicial: Feliz 2018 y esperemos un gran año de emociones.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y allí nos vemos el próximo año si es que se puede, XD.


End file.
